Tsuru Tsurulina III
'''Tsuru Tsurulina III' (ツル・ツルリーナ３世, Tsuru Tsurulina 3-Sei) also known as Czar Baldy Bald III in the English dub, is a character and major antagonist from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the central antagonist in the Former Maruhage Empire arc of the first series, and the main antagonist of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Tsuru Tsurulina III is the old emperor of the Margarita Empire, locked away within the center of "Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX" (an amusement park thrown right on top of the old A-Block Amusement Park). Although he appears to be human, he is actually a demon. He has short red hair and blue eyes (normally in a crazed black) and wears an over coat with a fur collar that divides in the back. Personality It was stated by Tsuru Tsurulina IV that out of all of the leaders of the Maruhage Empire, he was the cruelest. He also harbors a deep hatred for humanity, and wants to see it destroyed. Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Yononaka Namero History Past During his reign as the leader of the Maruhage Empire, Tsuru Tsurulina III was a cruel, and powerful tyrant. He desired nothing less than world domination, and he pushed his generals so hard, that they almost conquered the world within a matter of weeks. But Tsuru Tsurulina III eventually found two obstacles which he could not overcome; "The Hair Kingdom" and "The Shigeki Kingdom". Despite its best efforts, the Maruhage Empire could not find a way to defeat the Hair Kingdom citizens "Hair Balls", mystical items inside the Hair Kingdom citizens that gave them unbelievable power. Upon learning of their strength, the emperor decided that he must have a Hair Ball, but thanks to the constant defeat at the kingdoms hands, Tsurulina III had no choice but to freeze himself for one hundred years, so that he (and the 26 generals that he brought with him) could launch a surprise attack. Unfortunately for him, Tsurulina III would never get the chance to attack the Hair Kingdom again, for it had already been destroyed. The emperor's successor, Tsuru Tsurulina IV had succeeded in destroying the entire Hair Kingdom, and he had left almost no survivors. But Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, had been a thorn in his side for far too long, and now the new Tsurulina needed a trump card in order to stop him. Tsurulina IV reluctantly decided to defrost the third era and destroy Bo-bobo and his rebels once and for all. The Former Maruhage Empire Upon awakening, Tsurulina III finds himself in a large arena, looking down upon Bo-bobo, one of the only Hair Kingdom survivors. Tsurulina III declares that he will defeat Bo-bobo and take his Hair Ball for himself. But before anything can happen, Torpedo Girl (one of Bo-bobo's allies) goes berserk and transforms back into her previous form OVER. The fight is now three-sided, with Tsuru Tsurulina III trying to take Bo-bobo's Hair Ball, Bo-bobo trying to defeat the emperor, and OVER trying to destroy both of them. Tsuru Tsurulina III tries to defeat them quickly with his "Blue Magic" abilities. He transports everyone to a new dimension where magical hats latch themselves onto the rebels in order to drain their brains of common sense. This however only gives Bo-bobo new techniques to use (his grip on reality had been hindered, which means he can do even more thing that make absolutely no sense with his hajike skills.) and manages to counter everything that Tsuru Tsurulina III throws at him. Even OVER attacks Tsuru Tsurulina III (thought most of his hits are intended for Bo-bobo). The onslaught eventually returns everyone back to the real world. But Tsurulina III isn't done. He decides that if he can't just rip the Hair Ball out of Bo-bobo, then he will take the rebel's entire body. He absorbs Bo-bobo, thinking he may be able to obtain it that way, and also absorbs Don Patch (since Bo-bobo wants a travel buddy). It works; Tsuru Tsurulina III becomes more powerful than ever, but this also changes him into a very strange and ugly form. Bo-bobo and Don Patch manage to escape from inside him, and then defeat him once and for all with a technique showcasing all the wonderful things about life and being a human (such as getting a job, falling in love, etc), leaving Tsuru Tsurulina III unconscious. The Hair Kingdom Though he was thought to have been defeated for good, Tsuru Tsurulina III follows Bo-bobo to the Hair Kingdom, followed by his minions Combat Blues, Associate #5, and Associate #6. Despite the Hair Kingdom becoming 1000 years more advanced (surprisingly in only 20 years), the ruckus that Bo-bobo raises provides a distraction for most of the 16 district generals. Tsuru Tsurulina III is able to make his way through the Hair Kingdom almost undetected. Finally, Tsuru Tsurulina III seizes his chance to gain a Hair Ball (and this time, there are no negative side-effects). Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, the evil older brother of Bo-bobo, had recently been defeated by his younger brother, and had been left out on the battlefield in horrible condition. Tsuru Tsurulina III takes advantage of his weakness, and cruely rips his Hair Ball out, killing Bi-bibi in the process. Tsuru Tsurulina III then absorbs the Hair Ball, and finally receives the power that took him 100 years to gain. Neo Maruhage Empire Upon gaining his power, Tsuru Tsurulina III starts a new empire; the Neo Maruhage Empire. This empire is much stronger than all of the previous ones, and they waste no time at all taking over Japan, including "Tokyo's 23rd Wards". Underneath the emperor are the Three Great Kings, his loyal servants, who will do anything he asks without question. Below them are the IXEX, and despite only being the third greatest power, all nine of the IXEX are stronger than the Four Heavenly Kings. But Tsuru Tsurulina III's greatest power may rely on a boy named Yononaka Namero. This boy has a mysterious power inside of him, and Tsuru Tsurulina III has chosen him as the next emperor of the Maruhage Empire. Tsuru Tsurulina III already confronted Namero once, and offered the boy power, but also gave him time to think about it. Namero however, decides to join Bo-bobo's rebels instead. This doesn't last long, for as soon as his dark powers have been awakened, Namero decides to take the emperor up on his offer. Tolerance is not a trait that the emperor possesses anymore. Anyone who fails will not be given a second chance (this rule can be overlooked however, for a few exceptional members). In fact, because of their failures in the past, everyone from the third, fourth, and even Reverse eras will be hunted down and turned into slaves for the new empire. But Tsuru Tsurulina III's real threat comes from the fact that Bo-bobo has been completely aware of his presence even from the start of the new empire, and has been training non-stop for a whole year in order to bring it all crumbling down. Bo-bobo's Rebels vs. Neo Maruhage Empire After many trials and tribulations, Bo-bobo's team faces the wicked leader fights with him one final time at his headquarters: the Shueisha building in his final battleground. Although still fighting with the power of the "Red Magic Shinken", he was now more powerful both with the combination of a Hair Ball, and fighting alongside his eventual successor, Tsuru Tsurulina V (Yononaka Namero). After a long and drawn out battle, with Bo-bobo and his allies giving everything they've got to stop him and his protege, he ends up taking several ultimate attacks culminating with Bo-bobo smashing him with "a weak arm chop", finally destroying him once and for all. His final words were in celebration of the Maruhage Empire he had created and how others will still rise to fight against Bo-bobo and his rebels. Abilities & Powers Tsuru Tsurulina III uses "Red Magic Shinken" (真紅の手品真拳; "Fist of Red Magic", which creates attacks based off of popular magic tricks) to avoid the attacks of his enemies and attack them back physically, and "Blue Magic Shinken" (青藍の手品真拳; "Fist of Blue Magic", released only within a special universe he creates through a magic handkerchief) to destroy souls and minds. He is the third of the four characters (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Gunkan and Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi) to have an additional fist technique. To top this off, he is also a demon (but any power that this gives him remains unknown). Attacks Red Magic Shinken * * * * *'Magic of the Tongue' (舌の魔術)/Far Flung Tongue: Extends and wraps his opponent up with his tongue. He then drags them in and swallows them whole, absorbing them. *'Non-Trick Super Magic' (ノン・トリック超魔術)Let Me Give You A Hand: Attacks the opponent with a barrage of magical weaponry while being held by two giant hands. * Great Black Magic Blazing Firecrackers: * Black-Magic Crystal: * Black-Magic Trump: * Hundred Swords: * Tsurulina World: * Zero-Gravity Illusion: Blue Magic Shinken * Illusionary Blue Demon World (幻想青魔界, Genso Ao Makai): A space that appears after being attacked with the Magic of the Cloth. * Silk Hacchuu (シルクハッ虫)/Top Hats that Create Top Hurt: Creates a swarm of top hats with mouths that attack. Their bite drains their victims of their intelligence. During the battle they drained Bobobo of 90% of his intelligence (although it actually made Tennosuke smarter for no logical reason). * Box of Submission (服従の青箱)/Hair Ball Retrieval: Immobilizes the enemy with a box. * Crusher Hand (青虫手)/Drain Your Brain with Pain: Grabs and burns an opponent. Drained Bo-bobo of the remaining 10% of his intelligence. Appearances * Episode Appearances: 54, 67-70 * Manga Appearances: ** Original Series: 197, 219, 229 ** Shinsetsu Bo-bobo: 1-3, 7, 19, 31 * Video Games: **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Trivia * Tsuru Tsurulina III came in 21st place in the last popularity contest. This rank was shared with Rice. References Category: Villains Category: Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Shinken Users Category:Deceased